Matt Cross
Matthew Scott better known by his ring name Matt Cross is a american professional wrestler currently signed to Georgia Championship Wrestling where is the United States Champion in his first reign. Early Career Scott began training in 2003 he would finish training by 2005 taking independent bookings for companies like World of Honor and Slam Wrestling he would mainly lose in these promotions. World of Wrestling (2006-2009) Enigma of Pain (2006-2008) Cross would make his debut attacking current world champion Dwyane Gillman stating that we would need to bring the pain to Gillman in order to cement his legacy, for the next few weeks he would attack random wrestlers after there matches. Cross would make his in ring debut defeating Romeo by submission, Cross would continue to gain victories over his oppents racking up a undefeated streak before losing to the new world champion Big Ryck in 2007, after this he would move into a match with Intercontiential Champion Ethan Payne winning the titile by submission in 2008 after this he was attacked by Congo Jack, turning him face in the process. Intercontiential Champion and Departure (2008-2009) Cross would successfuly defend his championship against Congo Jack at Summer's Eve 4 in 2008, he would continue to defend the championship against multipule stars such as Father Romeo, DJ Dunne and Duke Stone, this reign would come to an end on March 16, 2009 when he lost the championship to Congo Jack at fight of the century, Cross would fail to capture the championship again despite multipule attempts. Cross would part ways from World of Wrestling on May 1, 2009. Georgia Championship Wrestling (2009-present) Cruiswerweight (2009-2016) Cross debut as a cruiserweight taking on the likes of Junior Aldoes, he woud never challenge for the Cruiserweight championship as he came up short on every number one contender bouts against the likes of Dee Jay and Max Coleman. Injury (2016-2019) On June 30, 2016 Matt Cross suffered a torn achilles tendon in both legs causing him not to beable to compete for nearly three years he started rehab in 2017 and was ring ready by June 30, 2018 however he chose not to as he wanted to fully heal. United States Champion (2019-present) Cross would make his return to GCW, quickly racking up wins before challenging Dwayne Gillman for the United States Championship, he would go on to win the match and championship, Cross would appear on and off after winning the championship, Cross would go on to defend the championship against Jason Bourne in a winning effort, at No Escape he retained the championship and at Wrestlecade he will face Zackry Birch in his third title defense. Accomplishments *World of Wrestling Intercontienital Championship (1 time) *Georgia Championship Wrestling United States Championship (1 time - current) Nicknames *Enigma of Pain *Black Heart Themes *Silent Death by Elite Angels (2006-2008) *Creeping Woods by Deathwish (2008-2009) *Turn Down the Heat by Max Crawford (2009-2016) *'No One Will Survive by Elite Angels (2019-present)' Finishers *Air Plane Spin (2006) *Archangle (High Angle Boston Crab) (2006-2008) *Crossroads (Powerbomb) (2008-2016) *'Meet in the Middle (Striking Knee) (2019-present)' *'Death's Wish (Powerbomb Backstabber) (2007;2019-present)' *'Fairy Tale Ending (Double Underhook Sitout Pildedriver) (2019-present)' Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling